Light My Way
by IceBlueRose
Summary: Pietro has lost the only girl that he ever cared about. Or has he?


Disclaimer: If I owned them I'd be rich enough to be going to Ireland and all these other places that I want to see. I'm not going there anytime soon, so I don't own them. Unfortunately.  
  
A/N: I was in a sappy mood and it just wasn't the right time for this kind of sappiness in my story, so this is the result. Hopefully, it's not too cheesy or anything. Sorry if some of these passages seem really short but for some crazy reason, I decided to do this song fic, line by line. So, they had to be shorter than they would've been otherwise. The song is by Thad Luckinbill and is untitled.  
  
~ ~ are the song lyrics.  
  
~My love, crying in the rain~  
  
It had been raining that night too. The night that he had lost the one girl he'd ever truly cared about. He hadn't known just how much he had cared for her, until everything had gone wrong.  
  
~She said to me tonight, things will never be the same~  
  
Pietro sat sullenly staring out the window, refusing to meet the gazes of his many admirers. For the first time in his life, he wished he didn't have them. He scowled, remembering the way it had all happened. The way she had run out of the room and he had run after her.  
  
~One look, tears mixed with pain~  
  
She had gone to the bluffs that overlooked the city. The rain had pounded down on them both, mingling with her tears. She never cried. And now that she was, it was because of him.  
  
~From that moment, things would never be the same~  
  
And that's where it had all ended. There hadn't been anything he could do. She had stared at him, pain etched on her face and then she had turned and walked away.  
  
Pietro stood abruptly and walked out of the building. He stood on the sidewalk, letting the rain wash over him. He didn't know why he was upset. This is what he had wanted. He had told her that he wanted her to move on, to be happy, and he had meant it. It was one of the most unselfish things he had ever done in his life. Maybe that was why it hurt so much. Pietro suddenly broke into a run.  
  
~Well, I just had to come 'cause I want to be with you~  
  
He came to a stop at the bluffs, staring out over the city of Bayville. He came here a lot, just to think. There were a couple of times that he had run into her. The last time that he had, he'd asked her if she had been able to find someone that might make her happy and she had told him that she had agreed to go out with someone on Friday night.  
  
~To see you with someone just broke my heart in two~  
  
So, here he was. Standing in "their" spot on Friday night in the rain, while she was out with some poof who would never-  
  
He sighed. With some poof who would never hurt her.  
  
~I can't forget you~  
  
And that was for the best. She didn't deserve to be hurt. She deserved some happiness. He smiled lightly, remembering the rare sound of her laugh and the rare sight of her smile. He used to do anything that he could just to see her smile.  
  
~I want to tell you I'm sorry~  
  
The smile disappeared from his face and he closed his eyes. He was sorry. He'd give anything to take it back, to make things right again.  
  
~And I miss you everyday~  
  
If things were right again, he'd be with her right now. Maybe they'd be watching a movie, maybe they'd be out somewhere. Or they'd just be together, sitting in comfortable silence, listening to the rain.  
  
~I want to tell you I can't live without your love to light my way~  
  
They were always able to do that. Just sit and not talk. And even when they did this, it was as if they knew everything the other one wanted to say.  
  
~Please light my way~  
  
Pietro knew he was brooding and he didn't like it. He hated brooding. But tonight.tonight he just couldn't seem to stop himself.  
  
~Regret has found a home in me~  
  
His hands clenched into fists as he thought of it all again. They'd been happy. Oh, sure, not everything had been perfect but for the first time in his life Pietro had been truly happy.  
  
~A willing prisoner of our haunting memory~  
  
She'd been happy too. He could tell. It had shown in her eyes and it had made him proud to be the one who had been able to give that to her.  
  
~Darkness becomes reality~  
  
He shook his head. He wasn't happy anymore. Hadn't been since that damned night. All he had was a mask that he used to make people believe that he was.  
  
~With your last empty smile~  
  
Once again, Pietro's mind began to drift back again. He'd been doing that a lot lately ever since he'd found out about her date. He hated it and for awhile he had tried to convince himself that he hated her too. But that hadn't worked. After all, if he really hated her, it wouldn't bother him so much.  
  
~As you walked away from me~  
  
God, he could still remember that so clearly. The way she had walked away, without once looking back. She had wanted to know the reason why and he wasn't able to tell her that because not even he had known.  
  
~Storms may come and go But the ones I shared with you~  
  
Oh yeah, there had been some storms. They'd fought before of course but it was never anything huge. It was never anything that they couldn't overcome.  
  
Until that last time.  
  
~You taught me how to feel~  
  
He'd never felt that strongly for a person before. Who knew that she'd be the one to bring that out in him? Who could've known that she'd be the one to teach him that it was okay not to hide your emotions?  
  
It was kind of ironic when you thought about it.  
  
~Now I feel our love is through~  
  
And now.now.it was over. Gone. Pietro didn't know if he'd ever be able to feel that way again. Was he really the type of person who could?  
  
~I'll remember you~  
  
But more importantly, did he really want to? Did he want to open himself up to another person?  
  
Did he really want to run the risk that he'd do something to screw it up again?  
  
~I want to tell you I'm sorry~  
  
In the days after, he'd tried to tell her. He'd tried to tell her that he was sorry. That he regretted it with everything that was in him.  
  
~And I miss you everyday~  
  
For awhile, it seemed that maybe, just maybe, she'd want to try again.  
  
~I want to tell you I can't live without your love to light my way~  
  
For awhile, he'd had hope.  
  
~I feel so lost~  
  
Pietro opened his eyes and once again stared out. He hated this empty feeling that he had inside. Someone had told him that it would get better with time.  
  
He didn't see how.  
  
~You were the only home I knew~  
  
Now, it was his tears that the rain mixed with. Slow tears that trailed down his cheeks unnoticed. He missed her. And while he stood here, alone, missing her she was out with some guy named Justin.  
  
What kind of name was Justin anyway?  
  
~I screamed, Don't leave me girl~  
  
He'd never wanted something so badly before. He'd never tried so hard with a girl. Never tried so hard to get her back. Pietro snorted. He'd never tried to get a girl back, period.  
  
~But not a sound was heard by you~  
  
It hadn't worked. The pain of betrayal had been too deep for her. He'd been the one person she said she could trust no matter what and he had destroyed that.  
  
~I want to tell you I'm sorry~  
  
Rogue watched from the shadows of the trees as Pietro stared out across the city. She had come back here hoping that she'd find him. She took a step forward.  
  
~And I miss you everyday~  
  
She knew the instant that he sensed her presence. He went completely still, not moving a muscle, for a couple of seconds. It was a rare thing for him to do that. She walked steadily towards him as he turned to face her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, softly, his eyes filled with a sadness that he was never able to completely hide from her. His eyes always gave his emotions away.  
  
"Looking for you." she replied, her voice just as soft as she stared up at him.  
  
~I want to tell you I can't live without your love to light my way~  
  
Pietro stared at her. Had he heard her right? Why would she be looking for him?  
  
"I thought you had a date with Justin tonight." Pietro said. Rogue licked her lips nervously.  
  
"I did." was all she said in reply. Pietro frowned.  
  
"So.why aren't you? With him, I mean. Didn't it go well?" Rogue nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, the date went fine. There was just one problem." Rogue trailed off, looking down. Pietro's frown deepened slightly as he continued to look at her.  
  
"What?" he asked. If this Justin guy had done something.well, that probably wasn't it if the date had gone well, but still.Pietro decided that if Justin had somehow hurt Rogue, he'd just have to break the guy's nose or something that would cause some type of physical pain. Rogue looked up at Pietro and her lips quirked up into a small smile.  
  
"He wasn't you."  
  
Pietro's eyes widened and he felt the breath leave his lungs. This was it. This was what he'd been wishing for. Shock wore off quickly to be replaced by happiness. Pietro grinned and reached out for one of Rogue's gloved hands. He felt a wave of relief when she didn't pull away and pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek on top of her hair. He inhaled her scent, a mix of vanilla and the rain. He closed her eyes as he realized that she hadn't stopped wearing the vanilla spray that he had given to her for her birthday last year. Her arms wrapped around his waist and they turned their faces to stare out at the city, together.  
  
~And I will always love you~ 


End file.
